Professor X/Charles Xavier
Professor Charles Xavier (Codename: Professor X) is the founder of the School for Gifted Youngsters and is always portrayed as the leader, mentor, and guiding light to the X-Men. Portrayal Professor X is always portrayed as calm and patient. He also maintains his status as the leader of the X-Men, and the leader of the Resistance Against Apocalypse in the Wolverine and the X-Men Age of Apocalypse future. Powers Professor X is always portrayed as one of the most powerful telepaths in the world. In fact he's so powerful that he can speak to the X-Men of the past in Wolverine and the X-Men, and fight against Mr. Sinister with the aid of Jean Grey and Emma Frost. Weaknesses Xavier cannot penetrate Magneto's helmet, and without the aid of his wheel chair, Xavier is completely immobile. Equipment Xavier has the Mutant tracker Cerebro and his wheel chair. History Justice Evolution Contact After the defeat of Apocalypse, the Professor congratulated the X-Men and Brotherhood in averting catastrophe. Shortly after the fight with Apocalypse, a new student arrived at the Institute, Jim, the son Logan never knew he had. Just as this is revealed, an unknown enemy named Darkseid arrives. Xavier's then teleported to Darkseid's home, Apokolips, via Darkseid's Omega Beam along with Jean. Once there, Xavier is once again made into a Horseman by Apocalypse and uses his mind, along with Raven's and Jean and Superboy's raw power, to combine the DCAU and the Marvel Universes together. Two Earths Xavier is then named Death by Apocalypse and given the ability to kill with a thought. He then went with the other Horsemen to destroy New Genesis. When the Justice League arrives, Xavier mentally blasts Superman into a wall. Once the Titans and the X-Men arrives, J'onn has the X-Men distract Xavier while he enters Xavier's mind. Xavier is held in a ruined version of the Mansion when J'onn arrives and releases Xavier. When a pair of mechanical mummies appear, Xavier assists in fighting them with a psychic sword. Xavier then volunteered to assist J'onn in entering Raven's mind. There, he fought an apparition of Raven's father, Trigon, outside of a pyramid and defeated him. Afterwords, Xavier was guided to a maze by Raven's happiness and then led to the end of it by Raven's timidness. At the end of the maze, they were confronted by two Egyptians that were beaten up by Raven's bravery. They then witnessed Apocalypse's Pharaoh self holding Raven's inner-child, and Xavier demanded that En Sabah Nur release her. Xavier then had Raven's younger self free her main self while he and J'onn distracted Nur. After that, Raven forced Apocalypse out of her mind. Xavier then suggested resting at the Mansion before their next move. Knowing the Team Xavier then took Superman on a tour of the Mansion. He later voiced his and Superman's plan to have the representatives to ensure peace between the two Earths on the Watchtower. They succeed in their plan. Xavier then talks to Hawkgirl about how the people of her Earth are admired as heroes with their abilities. He then takes comfort in Hawkgirl when she suggests giving things time. He then witnessed Darkseid arrive and ask for help against Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Xavier was shocked when Superman said that he'd be willing to let everyone on Apokolips die. Hulk Smash Several weeks later, Xavier informs Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Jim, codenamed Liger, about an odd energy signature and has them investigate with Raven, Superboy, and Batman as back up. When the three X-Men returned, they informed Xavier about a fight with the Hulk and the Brotherhood, and Xavier approves of them letting the Hulk go and comments about how they all have come a long way. Tabula Rasa Xavier is later asked by Superman to look for Luthor using Cerebro. Xavier agrees and asks what Luthor's problem is with Superman, but Superman declines to answer. Xavier then tries to find Luthor but runs into some kind of resistance and falls unconscious. He wakes up soon afterwords and learns about the android Amazo, who is fighting the League, the Titans, and the X-Men. Xavier then decides to help them with another approach besides fighting. Xavier then arrives at the fight with Martian Manhunter and asks Amazo what his name is. Xavier then learns that he believes that the heroes killed his creator, Professor Ivo. Xavier then explains that Luthor is using him, and Amazo gets angry. Xavier tries to get Amazo to calm down, but he flies off. Xavier then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America At the Mansion, Xavier talked to Superman about Zod and advised Superman to prepare for a fight with Zod and avoid casualties by involving the X-Men. Xavier then learned from Laura that there was a problem, and it was on the news. There, he learned that Mayor Kelly had been kidnapped by Red Skull. Xavier then explained to Superman that Captain America was the champion of champions, and that he had been cryogenically frozen since the end of World War II. When Nick Fury arrived with his Avengers, Iron Man, Black Widow, Mercy Graves, and a restored Captain America, Professor Xavier objected to Fury having the younger X-Men go to Earth-1 with the Titans to defend it from Zod until Fury pointed out that the game had changed with Red Skull kidnapping Kelly. When it came down to a vote, Xavier ended up voting for the younger heroes to defend Earth-1 from Zod. That put an end to the matter in Xavier's mind. Only a Dream After a mass breakout from Stryker's was stopped by the heroes, Xavier looked at the schematics for an ESP machine that was being tested on inmates while Batman was investigating the disappearance of an inmate named John Dee. As Xavier went to sleep, he dreamed of the Sentinels destroying the Mansion and the X-Men, immediately recognizing Dee's hand and began talking to him. Xavier advised Dr. Destiny to stop what he's doing as his students, friends, and allies were stronger than Destiny thought. Xavier then forced Destiny out of his mind. Once he's awake, Xavier senses that everyone except J'onn is asleep and has Hank load the X-Men up and take them to the Watchtower. Xavier then used his formidable telepathic abilities to rescue his students from their various nightmares, and to bind them together to fight Destiny's mind control. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Xaviers